farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit
Rabbit is a rabbit who appears in the books and the TV series. He is the elected leader of the group of rabbits that travel from Farthing Wood to White Deer Park. Rabbit travels with Mrs Rabbit and their two baby rabbits in the TV series, but no mate is ever specifically mentioned during any of the books. Books The Animals of Farthing Wood After the animals agree to travel to White Deer Park, Rabbit is elected by the other rabbits to be their representative in discussions along the way. Rabbit acts in a very selfish manner for most of the journey, suggesting that all the animals should eat grass because it is the simplest solution, and suggesting that most of the animals should wait to cross the motorway because the hunt is only after Fox and Vixen. After the rabbits' panicking causes Fox to be swept away by the river, Rabbit feels very guilty about the incident for a time, until the death of the baby voles and fieldmice convinces him that the other animals have forgotten about it. After crossing the motorway Rabbit wants to eat the plants in the fields, and pretends not to detect the strange smell in order to convince Fox to let him eat. At the end of the journey Rabbit arrives safely at White Deer Park with the majority of the other animals. In the Grip of Winter Rabbit is able to survive the animals' first winter in White Deer Park, although the rabbit group as a whole suffers several losses. Rabbit discovers one of the other rabbits who has been killed by the poachers and informs Fox. Fox is sad to hear the news, but brightly predicts that the rabbits will soon be back to their usual numbers, to which Rabbit asks to know why rabbits are only reneowned for how fast they breed. After the poachers are caught and the animals plan a celebration, Rabbit says there is no need to wait for the hibernating animals as they were not involved in the animals' winter struggles. In response Hare reminds Rabbit that he hardly played any part either, and the animals agree that everyone should be present. Fox's Feud Rabbit attends the meeting to discuss the problems the animals are having with some of the park's inhabitants, and is not amused when Weasel comments that the rabbits may have encroached on their territory as there are so many more now than when they arrived at the reserve. He later joins the group that follows Fox and his family into Scarface's territory to look for Bold, and expresses concern that he and Hare could be prey for Scarface and his family. The animals hide themselves in some nettles while the birds go ahead, but Rabbit is unable to settle. Later he goes to Fox's earth to inform him that four of the rabbits have been killed by Scarface and, despite this loss, he joins in the celebration when Scarface is finally killed by Adder. This is Rabbit's final appearance in the book series as he has passed away by the start of The Siege of White Deer Park, which is set nearly two years later. Appearances Books *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''In the Grip of Winter'' *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 1 *Series 2 *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Rabbits Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters